


I Could Have Been With Him Forever

by Merrinpippy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: It was not drawn out, nor was it peaceful and accepting, but by this point Tom was used to Harry defying all of his expectations.





	

It was not drawn out, nor was it peaceful and accepting, but by this point Tom was used to Harry defying all of his expectations. 

Harry’s hands clutched futilely at the bunch of cloth over his wound, trying to keep the blood from pouring out to no avail. His eyes were wide and panicked, and this almost gave Tom hope, for Harry wanted to live and he was not one to lose battles like these so easily. 

But Harry wasn’t quite fighting anymore. 

“Oh God, oh God,” he breathed- hyperventilated- foregoing the usual wizarding expression completely. “Tom-”

“I’m here,” Tom reassured, keeping his voice calm for Harry’s sake. Tom whispered the standard healing spell under his breath but Harry’s wound didn’t close.

They had been in a similar position before, on the ground while Harry was bleeding his life away, but Harry was calmer then. Had even smiled at Tom, weak but somehow stronger for it. He did not do this now. “Please help me, I don’t want to die- I’m dying, it hurts and I can’t stop it and I love you and-” 

His hands moved to clutch Tom’s own instead, the cloth forgotten. Tom, kneeling at Harry’s side, tried to detach his hands to press the cloth down again but Harry would not let him go. Tom missed Harry’s smile already.

“I need you to fight,” Tom said, his voice now betraying his fear. “Come  _ on _ , Harry.” He cast three separate healing spells but none of them worked, and while Harry was so fearful there on the ground he made no move to save himself.

“I am the true Master of Death,” Harry said shakily, never breaking eye contact. “I should be facing this. Accepting this. I  _ would  _ be, if it wasn’t- if  _ you _ weren’t-” he couldn’t finish his sentence, but his hands tightened on Tom’s.

He was still here. Harry couldn’t die, wasn’t going to die. Everything would be okay, Harry would pull a miracle out of his sleeves at any second and Tom would apologise and he would be completely fine… But then Harry’s eyes, so wide and fixed upon Tom’s, grew unfocused and blank. His hands, so frantic, grew lax around Tom’s-

No no no  _ no no- _

His head fell back on the ground. His body stilled. The blood flow calmed. The only movement was Harry’s finger twitching as if Harry’s whole spirit was in that one part trying to stay with Tom just a little longer.

Eventually that too stilled. For a moment Tom thought that Harry was shaking- somehow still alive despite the odds- but then he realised it was his own sobs wracking his body and Harry’s too. He did not let Harry go. 

What could have been minutes or hours later, when Tom was finally empty of tears and rage and agony, there was only stillness. There was no evidence to suggest that Harry had ever been anything other than a cold corpse lying on the ground.

And Voldemort, his murderer, mourned him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. This was shorter than I'm used to writing, but I felt there was nothing more to add in. Title is from Murder Ballad by One-Eyed Doll. Feel free to leave a comment or message me on tumblr @arrowgays.


End file.
